


the history of sexuality

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially underage sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: student/teacher AU, virginity.





	the history of sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo turns the corner and tries not to look nervous. He’s a good student; he usually doesn’t get into trouble at all. He keeps to himself and does his work – it’s that damn Kamenashi who bothers him.

Really, nobody can blame Ryo for turning around and punching him after the sixth time Kame ‘accidentally’ flipped his pen onto the back of Ryo’s neck. Not only was it annoying, that’s a really sensitive area and he doesn’t need Kamenashi of all people triggering it. Ryo already has enough teenage angst without adding questions of sexuality to it.

He’s never been in Mizukawa-sensei’s private office before. She’s not his homeroom teacher or counselor, just a history teacher, and his history grade is excellent, thank you very much. There hasn’t been a need for him to visit her after class until that punk tricked him.

“Come in,” Mizukawa-sensei’s soft voice calls from the other side of the crystalized glass door, and Ryo wipes his hands on his plaid uniform pants before turning the knob.

He purposely doesn’t look towards the desk when he steps inside, closing the door firmly before shuffling into the room. His father gets on his case constantly for not looking people in the eye, but it makes him uncomfortable. He can talk to people just fine without staring at them.

“Nishikido-kun,” says a voice that is definitely not Mizukawa-sensei’s, or even feminine. Ryo’s head shoots up to see that damn Kamenashi perched on the end of Mizukawa-sensei’s desk like he owns it, smirking at him as he hops off with all the grace in the world and shoves past Ryo to lock the door. “Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us. We’d _all_ get expelled.”

Ryo eyes him, perfect in his pressed uniform with his straight, sleek hair that probably hasn’t seen an ounce of frizz in its life, and Ryo wants to punch him again. In fact, the only thing that taints Kame’s porcelain face is the black eye, and Ryo thinks it’s a shame that he missed his nose.

Then he turns toward Mizukawa-sensei, who looks nothing like she does when she’s standing in front of their class lecturing about war and politics. Her hair is down, for one thing, chestnut waves cascading over her shoulders and down her back, and her blouse is only a button away from being indecent.

Ryo starts to wonder what he walked into, then he’s grabbed by his tie and led across the room against his will. It’s tight on his throat and for a second his air is blocked, hands flailing as he rushes to his neck to loosen it. That bastard doesn’t even look apologetic, the smirk unwavering as he’s dragged toward Mizukawa-sensei’s desk and flung right at her.

“Mizukawa-sensei, I’m so sor-” Ryo rushes to say, scrambling to get off of her, but he stops short when he realizes that she’s holding him still.

“Nishikido-kun,” she addresses him, her voice smooth and velvet in his ears. “Ryo-chan.”

“Yes?” Ryo replies, trying not to stutter, because stuttering is lame and he got over that a long time ago. “What’s going on, sensei?”

“You punched Kamenashi-kun in my classroom,” she says firmly, an air of dominance in her tone that goes beyond her educator role. “You didn’t think you’d be reprimanded for this?”

“Yes, but…” Ryo trails off, gulping as Kame strolls behind Mizukawa-sensei and pops that last button that opens her cleavage to Ryo’s face. “To be honest, this isn’t much of a reprimanding.”

She laughs, her chest bouncing with the force of it, and Ryo’s eyes are locked on something he’s only dreamed about being so close. He’s not the type of pervert to fantasize about his teacher, but Mizukawa-sensei _is_ young and gorgeous and besides, he doesn’t exactly have anyone else to think about.

“Oh, he’s a virgin,” Mizukawa-sensei says out loud, and Ryo cringes when Kame presses his lips to the back of Mizukawa-sensei’s jaw, eyes never leaving him. “You didn’t tell me he was a virgin, Kazuya.”

“I didn’t know,” Kame replies, his voice deep and husky and Ryo can’t stop the shiver it gives him, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Kame. “I also didn’t know he swings both ways.”

“I do _not_ ,” Ryo rushes to refute, tripping over his words and his intentions as Kame’s arms wrap around Mizukawa-sensei’s bustline and finish unbuttoning her blouse. Her bra-clad breasts are in Ryo’s face and he licks his lips, already rock hard and he knows Mizukawa-sensei can feel it against her thigh.

“Whatever, I don’t believe you anyway,” Kame replies, and Ryo bites his tongue; he’s definitely going to behave to ensure he receives whatever ‘punishment’ Mizukawa-sensei has in store for him. “Don’t just look at them, idiot. Touch them.”

Ryo looks up at Mizukawa-sensei, who just smiles down at him like he’s a good boy doing his homework or taking his test and Ryo doesn’t think he’ll be able to think about anything historical without getting aroused from this moment on. Shakily he lifts his arms and places both palms on the lacy cups of her bra, which loosens and falls completely off when Kame unfastens the clasp in the back.

His fingers make contact with her nipples and she inhales sharply, his cock twitching at the soft moan she emits before leaning in to press their lips together. It’s not his first kiss, but it’s the first one where his tongue is flicked by another and he has to stop himself from rubbing off right there on her leg. From the looks of things, he isn’t going to be a virgin for much longer.

Gently she pushes down on his shoulder and he can take a hint, lowering his mouth to her breasts and licking one nipple, then the other. Her nails rake through his hair, threading through the thick waves that Ryo can’t quite tame, but she can mess it up all she wants as long as she continues to let him touch her.

He doesn’t realize she’s pushing him down until his knees touch the floor, her request obvious as her thighs slide along his ears and her skirt rides up to her waist.

“You can do it,” Mizukawa-sensei encourages him, ruffling his hair with one hand while pulling aside the lace of her panties with the other.

Ryo finds himself staring at something he’s only seen in AV movies, and he tries his best to imitate what the guys (and sometimes girls) did with their tongues to the small, swollen bump in the middle. He feels her thighs tense at the first link, figures he’s doing it right and keeps going, listening for her strangled moans that are better praise than any grade she’s ever given him.

“Put your fingers inside her,” Kame instructs, and Ryo’s so disoriented that he follows orders without thought. “Gently.”

The first slip of his finger inside her is surreal, her body squeezing around his touch and so, so wet. That means it’s good, he knows that much, and it’s easy to push in another and crook them like he’s seen in diagrams on the Internet. He almost jumps when she moans, outright and unapologetic, squeezing around his fingers that keep prodding her where she wants it.

“Ryo-chan,” she gasps, and her fingers twisting in his hair is the only thing that keeps him from coming at hearing his name in that tone. “Don’t stop.”

The phone rings. Ryo fully expects her to let it go, but when he hears her speaking, he’s filled with adrenaline. He licks her faster, fingers her harder, and if he can hear the strain in her voice from under her desk, the person on the other end of the phone has to, too.

From what he can hear, it’s a business associate, maybe another teacher or even the principal. Ryo actually shudders at that thought, the thrill just as arousing as he continues to please her while she evenly discusses her workload and timetable for the rest of the week.

“I have to go, I have another call,” she says in a rush, slamming the phone down and crying out, grabbing Ryo’s hair and _pulling_ as she comes.

He feels her clit twitch against his tongue and struggles to keep licking her through her convulsions until she pulls him up by his hair. Her eyes are fierce, unlike anything he’s ever seen before (even in porn), and he’s taken aback as she kisses him again, tasting herself on his tongue before pulling back and cleaning up her mess from his face.

Then there’s a low groan against his lips and his eyes fly open; it’s not Mizukawa-sensei licking him at all, it’s Kame, and his gasp of shock just gives Kame an open invitation to kiss him properly, his strong fingers gripping Ryo’s jaw to keep him from turning away.

If Ryo’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t want to turn away. Kame’s a good kisser and he smells nice, musky and masculine and he doesn’t think it’s a question of sexuality if he’s positive that he wants it.

“Okay, boys,” Mizukawa-sensei says teasingly, one hand on each of them. “Let Ryo-chan finish his detention, then you two can play.”

Kame licks his lips as he pulls away, reluctantly and not meeting Ryo’s eyes, and for a second Ryo wonders what’s going to happen after this, when they have to sit in class together for the rest of the year. Then Mizukawa-sensei is unbuttoning his pants and his focus shifts along with his person, which is guided onto her desk that’s mostly cleared off of her belongings.

“He looks terrified,” Mizukawa-sensei says, looking down at him with concern as she mounts him. “Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

“God, yes,” Ryo answers, his breath coming in spurts. “I’m just so close that I think I’ll waste it…”

He hears Kame snickering and glares in his general direction, but Mizukawa-sensei holds his jaw steady and smiles. “The condom will desensitize you, don’t worry. Just enjoy it, okay?”

Best detention ever, Ryo thinks as he watches his teacher pull out his cock and roll a condom onto it. Then she’s angling it inside her and Ryo arches as he feels her slowly surrounding him, her tight body fresh off her orgasm welcoming him inside.

Ryo groans, unable to hold it in as she rocks back and forth, lifting up almost completely and slamming back down, and his hands fly to her hips for something to hold onto. His breath leaves him as he pushes up, meeting her thrust for thrust, and her face flushed with pleasure makes him feel like a sex god.

“Nishikido,” Kame barks from the side, softening at a heated glare from Mizukawa-sensei. “Sorry, Ryo-kun?”

Grunting, Ryo tries to turn his head again, and this time their teacher lets him. He sees Kame with his hands on his belt, a contemplative look on his face as he steps up to the desk.

“It’s okay, Kazuya,” Mizukawa-sensei says, her breath all gasps. “Ryo-chan, you didn’t think you were going to get off without apologizing to Kazuya, did you?”

“Sorry,” Ryo mutters, not because he’s bitter but because that’s all he can manage to say. He hopes the look he’s giving Kame is sincere; it’s hard to focus on anything other than _fucking_ when one is in the middle of doing so.

“Not verbally,” Mizukawa-sensei goes on, pausing in her movements, and Ryo’s eyes widen as he realizes what she means the second Kame opens his pants. “Do it or I won’t let you come.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Kame adds quickly, looking as scared as Ryo feels as he pulls out his erection. “Please don’t bite me.”

Ryo’s resolve softens at the genuine fear in his eyes, and he nods firmly, parting his lips pointedly while his eyes fall shut. He feels the smooth head of Kame’s cock poke his lips, and it’s easy to just let it keep pushing in while flicking his tongue along the shaft. Kame groans and Ryo keeps doing it, lifting his head to suck him properly because the sooner Kame comes, the sooner Ryo gets to. And he might like doing it a little bit.

“Ah, fuck,” Kame hisses, his grip on Ryo’s hair much stronger and pointed. “Oh, just like that.”

On a whim, Ryo opens his eyes and sees Kame’s face in the midst of bliss, his pale throat extended as he leans his head back and rolls his hips into Ryo’s mouth. His rhythm staggers and Ryo knows he’s going to come before he actually does, bracing himself for the tang that he’s only tasted on his own out of curiosity.

“Good boy,” Mizukawa-sensei says, calling Ryo’s attention back to her as he swallows and nearly chokes when she starts moving again. Sucking off Kame had turned him on even more, and now it will take more than a condom to keep him from finally achieving his own release.

Breaths reach his ear, the harsh puffs of air more arousing than they are annoying, and Ryo starts to lose it the second he hears Kame’s voice.

“She’s so hot, isn’t she?” he’s saying in that low register. “I’ve been fucking her all semester. I purposely pissed you off earlier so that you could join us. I’ve seen you looking at her. You can thank me later.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Ryo grumbles, but he doesn’t mean it, not at all. His nerves are on edge and his skin has broken out into a sweat, his cock ready to burst and all he needs is a little push. “Shut up and talk more.”

Kame’s deep chuckle is enough to do him in, his breath running away from him as his orgasm takes him over, much more intense than before. He actually thinks he blacks out for awhile, everything tingling when he comes to and finds Mizukawa-sensei sitting in her chair with Kame leaning his chin on his arms right next to him.

“You okay?” he asks, friendly almost, and Ryo sees him differently now.

“Yeah,” he replies, laughing through his much-needed breath as he fixes his pants. “Wow.”

“Detention is over,” Mizukawa-sensei tells them both. “And obviously, there won’t be a word about this to anyone.”

“I think I’ll punch you again tomorrow,” Ryo says to Kame, who grins and pushes up to kiss him.

“I can think of better things you can do to me,” Kame whispers between kisses, and Ryo already plans on asking his parents if his new friend from school can sleep over this weekend.


End file.
